Not a very Merry Christmas
by GigglesD
Summary: Tori finds out why Beck's Christmas isn't going so well. Rated T just in case. Chapter 3 will be up soon.
1. Chapter 1

Beck's P.O.V.

I remember the days when, well, the days that Jade would actually talk to me. She just runs off and says "I'm going to work.", or "I'm going shopping."

The places she would shop are five minutes away and she only gets like 2 things every time, but she's gone for like 4 hours at the least. Today I was supposed

to celebrate Christmas with my parents and family, but they're divorced, and sadly, I'm not in contact with them much anymore. So I've pretty much raised my younger siblings for the past 5 years. My life is messed up.

Then I heard a knock at the door.

"Tori?"

"Merry Christmas Beck!"

"Not very merry with my family."

"Why not?"

"Come here, sit and I'll explain."

*tells the story*

"Oh, I see. I feel bad for you."

"Thanks for the sympathy."

"So how are things going with Jade?"

And then there was a long moment of silence between the two.

"Oh, too personal? Sorry."

"No it's okay. You see, Jade's been leaving the house alot lately, and she's gone for over 4 hours. I'm starting to think she's having an affair with someone."

"You can't just jump to conclusions, Beckett. Maybe she's just taking awhile finding stuff in the store."

"I'm gonna call her."

So I called her, and here's our conversation:

"Jade, hello?"

"Oh, hi Beck."

"Where are you? It's been over 3 hours!"

"Oh... ... I'm sick! Yes! so sick that] ... I'm in the hospital!"

"What hospital?"

And then she hung up.

"Tori, I think you should go."

"Okay, see you later."


	2. Chapter 2

Tori's P.O.V.

I was so happy to see my friends again after Christmas break. Then I saw Jade.

"Need help with those books?"

"Yes, Jade."

"Interesting."

Then she walked off.

Then Andre came over.

"Sup Tori?"

"Nothing."

"How was your Christmas?"

"Not so good."

"Why?"

"I found out that Beck thinks that Jade's having an affair. I feel really bad for him."

Then I found out he wasn't really listening. He was just staring at this Tuba player and ran off to dance to his music.

I saw Beck sitting, sighing next to his locker. So I decided to sit next to him.

"Still upset about Jade, aren't you?"

"Yes. I'm thinking about breaking up with her. Yet I'm thinking about not. Help me Tori!"

Then he grabbed onto my shoulders and shook me around.

"Do what your-"

Then he cut me off.

"Please don't say do what my heart tells me."

"Beck it's up to you, this isn't my decision. But if you want my opinion, I think you should if you think you should."

Thanks Tori.

Then he hugged me and left.

Beck's P.O.V.

I did it. I broke up with Jade. Then I went over to Tori to tell her.

"Tori. I did it."

"Did what?"

"I broke up with Jade."

"So how did she take it?"

"Not so well. She threw her flower vase at me."

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?"

"Yes... why do you seem so concerned?"

"Uh... no reason bye!"

I wonder why Tori was acting so weird back there.


	3. Chapter 3

Beck's P.O.V.

I walked in Sikowits class and sat down, as usual.

"Okay! Alphabetical Improv! I want Tori, Sinjin, and Beck to come up."

"Sinjin! Y!"

"You look lovely , Tori..."

"Not even in your dreams creep!" Then she kept backing away from him until eventually she bumped into my chest.

"Beck! W!"

"Well hello there Tori..."

"Beck. I'm sorry!"

"I'll take her off your hands."

"Sinjin! The correct letter was G!"

"Guess I better walk away."

"Wait!"

"Wha-" Then I cut her off. I pushed my mouth to hers. The class was in shock, and Sikowits look pleased with the drama.

I stayed in that position until class was over. The whole class went like elephants out the door. I just ran to my locker, emeberassed about what I did.

Tori's P.O.V.

I can't believe it. Beck kissed me. In front of the whole class. Then I saw him at his locker.

"Beck!"

"What?"

"Why?"

"I'm sorry Tori."

"No Beck. You don't need to say you're sorry. You made my dreams become a reality back there."

"So you were crushing on me the whole time?"

"Yes."

"Well.. why didn't you just say so?"

"I was afraid of what you would say."

"There's no need to be afraid Tori. Face your fears. Like you just did a couple of seconds ago. When did you start crushing on me anyway?"

"About the time you told me why your Christmas wasn't going so well."

"Oh. It was dramatized wasn't it? Ha. Oh and Tori, would you mind doing me a favor?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Come over to my RV after school and I'll explain everything."


	4. Chapter 4

Tori's P.O.V.

I wonder what Beck invited me over for.

I knocked on his RV door and he said

"It's open."

"Oh Tori! Sit!"

"So Beck, what did you need?"

"To smell this deoderant."

"You mean to tell me I came all the way over here to smell your deoderant?"

"No. I needed to tickle you!"

"Stop it! You know I'm ticklish!"

"Exactly. That's the point!"

Then it went to the point where we he was just laying on top of me.

*2 hours later*

Beck's P.O.V.

Clothes were scattered everywhere. What have I done? I'm really mad at myself.

*The next day at school*

Somehow people found out about last night. How?

Now everyone's talking about it. Even our closest friends, Jade, well not her, Robbie, Trina, Rex, Andre, and Cat. I made a huge mistake.

"Beck!'' Tori yelled "Everyone's talking about it! What do we do?"

Tori was in tears. She was really upset. What was I supposed to do about this?

I noticed everybody was staring at us. I was really embarrassed. I need help. Quick.


	5. Chapter 5

Anomynous- Hey, if you don't like, don't read! And I bet you reviewed Anomynous so I wouldn't be able to tell who you are and confront you later. Pshhh.. Bade fans...

misslaura2009- Sorry for not keeping up to date! I won't be continuing.

TeamEdmundandPeter- Sorry, no more!

beautiful liar 101- Lol I know!

zashleyrulez- He would probably regret because maybe he was rushing it? Don't know lol.

Babaygirl- I'm a huge Bori fan too!

AnimeobsessedFans- When I first read your review I ROFLed. Good luck cleaning up your sister's keyboard!


End file.
